blackboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Attack
To attack an enemy, character must make an appropriate Skill Check with all bonuses and penalties the situation entails. Failure means that the attack missed. All attacks have basic properties like Strength, Precision and Element, as well as the optional ones like Direction, Type and Pattern. Basic attack properties Strength Attack Strength is calculated from character's Strength multiplied by Weapon Strength with addition of the Weapon Strength Bonus. Some weapons (like firearms) can have a static Attack Strength. Melee attacks can also make use of Charging. Precision Attack Precision is calculated from character's Melee '''(or '''Ranged)' Precision '''multiplied by '''Weapon Precision' with addition of the Weapon Precision Bonus. Element Attack Element depends on the means character used for the attack and determines what kind of damage target will suffer. For more details, look up the Elements of a setting in question. Optional attack properties Direction Attack Direction is also optional and it denotes the part of an enemy that attack will hit. Directional attacks come with a penalty, but they also come with secondary effects if they are successful. There usually are following attack directions: * Body - default attack direction that comes at 0 penalty to the Skill Check and doesn't have any additional effects. * Arm - this direction comes at -10 penalty for the closest arm and -20 for the farthest. If the attack hits, the target must succeed at making a Grit Check '''at the penalty equal to the '''Attack Strength '''multiplied by five or drop the item held in this arm. If the attack managed to hit, but failed to do any damage, the '''Grit Check is substituted for Knack Check. * Leg - this direction comes at -10 penalty for the closest leg and -20 for the farthest. If the attack hits, the target must succeed at making a Grit Check '''at the penalty equal to the '''Attack Strength '''multiplied by five or go '''Prone. If the attack managed to hit, but failed to do any damage, the Grit Check is substituted for Knack Check. * Head - this direction comes at -30 penalty. If the attack hits, the target must succeed at making a Grit Check at the penalty equal to the Attack Strength '''multiplied by five or be '''Stunned for a duration of one turn. If the targed was already Stunned, then there is no additional effect. * Weapon - this direction comes at the penalty equal to the target's Attack Precision '''* 10. If the attack hits, the target must succeed at making '''Brawn Check or it will be disarmed with weapon flying away for a distance equal to the Attack Strength difference. Such attack is not subject to Parry or Deflect'''from the targeted weapon. Type '''Attack Type is another option characters can use when performing melee attacks. Each attack that character performs can be either Precise or Powerful. Precise Precise attacks allow the character to raise Attack Precision by spending 5 CP per 1 point of Attack Precision '''(or '''SP for double the price). To make the attack count as Precise, character needs to raise Attack Precision by at least 1 point. Such attacks allow the character to make an appropriate Opposed Skill Check to make enemy suffer additional effects. Enemy suffers those effects even when using Active Defence. The exact effects are determined by a difference between the Attack Precision and the unmodified Precision (or total Weapon Precision in case of Active Defence) of the target: * Difference from 1 to 5 has the target stumble for a distance equal to 1/2 of the Precision '''difference, wasting '''Speed in process. The direction is up to the attacker. * Difference from 6 to 10 has the target stumble as the above, while also dropping its weapon (unarmed targets suffer the damage as if they were attacked while the targets with multiple weapons lose only one of them). The weapon is dropped before the stumble. * Difference from 11 to 15 makes has the target stumble and drop the weapon as the above, while also losing Reaction equal to 1/2 of the Precision difference. * Difference above 15 makes the target stumble, drop the weapon and lose Reaction as the above, while also attacking itself with Attack Strength getting bonus equal to the Precision Difference. Powerful Powerful '''attacks allow the character to raise '''Attack Strength by spending 5 FP per 1 point of Attack Strength '''(or '''SP for double the price). To make the attack count as Powerful, character needs to raise Attack Strength '''by at least 1 point. Such attacks allow the character to make an appropriate '''Opposed Skill Check to make enemy suffer additional effects. Enemy suffers those effects even when using Active Defence. The exact effects are determined by a difference between the Attack Strength 'and the unmodified '''Strength '(or total '''Weapon Strength '''in case of '''Active Defence) of the target: * Difference from 1 to 5 has the target go Prone or stumble backwards for a distance equal to 1/2 of the Strength difference, wasting Speed in process. The choice is up to the attacker. * Difference from 6 to 10 launches the target instead of stumbling, while also going Prone and dropping its weapon (unarmed targets suffer the damage as if they were attacked while the targets with multiple weapons lose only one of them). The weapon is dropped before the launch. * Difference from 11 to 15 makes the target fly, go Prone and drop the weapon as the above, while also becoming Stunned for one turn for each 10 points of Strength difference. * Difference above 15 makes the target fly, go Prone, drop the weapon and become Stunned as the above, while also getting a Trauma. The Trauma will have the difficulty equal to the Strength Difference. Pattern Attack Pattern is optional and denotes an area attack will hit. Melee weapons allow character a greater degree of control in selecting the Pattern, while some of the ranged weapons are usually stuck with one pattern. For more details, look up the Attack Patterns. Charge Charging raises Attack Strength by 1 for each step passed in a straight line towards the target by Running '''or Dashing''' and by 2 for each step passed in a straight line towards the target by Jumping, Falling '''or Flying''' Interrupt Characters armed with a melee weapon can try to Interrupt enemy turn with an attack. It requires enemy moving within the Reach of the character's weapon. Usually character has only one Interrupt, which replenishes at the end of their turn. If Interrupt attack is successful, it stops the target in its tracks. Interrupting a Charging attack provides the Attack Strength bonus equal to the bonus the target would get from Charging. Feint Feint is an action that can be performed instead of attack. To perform it, the character must succeed at the appropriate Opposed Skill Check. Successful Feint makes target waste 1 Reaction. Some combat Styles also make some attacks or Active Defence actions count as Feint. Category:Game Mechanics